


未晚 1

by OXYGENBALLON



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OXYGENBALLON/pseuds/OXYGENBALLON
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Kudos: 8





	未晚 1

金钟云忘了自己喜欢了金希澈多久，少年美人歪嘴一笑，勾了他的魂儿。即便现在美人稍显圆润，他也没能成功把自己的魂儿取回来。

alpha是食物链顶端的肉食动物，因而大多长的孔武有力，硬朗霸气。不过金希澈便是例外中的例外，身为一个alpha，顶着一张比omega都美艳的面皮，让omega们眼珠子都挪不开，包括金钟云这个beta。

年轻时候的金希澈，是光芒万丈的太阳，是所有颜狗的信仰。太阳的光辉永不落下，信仰这种摸不到抓不住的东西也不会死去。而金希澈就像它们一样，艺术品般的美貌像被防腐剂保护过一般，在年轻时候的惊艳骨感变为现在能把人腐蚀融化的温润后，依旧能引来不少垂涎。

金钟云就是信仰者之一，不过他要幸运很多。即便每日面对那张脸的时候感觉不到多一点点的温度，他也是幸运的。

金希澈曾把他当做挚友，因为共同暴躁的AB型血液让他们不打不相识，拳脚相加也能快意恩仇。更因为在金希澈在车祸里断了条腿后人生跌入谷底的时候，金钟云一直默默陪在他身边。

金希澈打心眼里感激金钟云的照顾，他举起酒杯向所有亲故宣布金钟云就是他的神，他的小小宗教。在众人的一片调笑声中，金钟云两只细长的丹凤眼眯成两条弯弯的弧线，笑得乖巧又青涩，娇娇得像一只家养猫。

这还是那个被自己称作“疯犬”的家伙吗？金希澈只脑子在他的小神上飘忽了一下，便被众人拉着投入了新一轮的劝酒局中。

酒局结束的时候，金钟云做为一个清醒的beta，在一片虚与委蛇的客气之中，架起金希澈瘦削的骨架。

金希澈的信息素不像他人一样美的极具攻击性，略咸的香味像是被阳光温暖过的一缕海风，提醒着所有人这个暴躁仙子身上少有外露的温暖柔情。

似乎是喝醉酒以后alpha的自控能力有所降低，因此小小的车内空间中阳光与海水的气味越来越浓。金钟云倒是不甚在意，作为一个beta，闻闻喜欢的人的味道已经足够让他知足。金希澈的信息素虽然不会让他像一个omega一样发情，却比任何香氛都要美妙，既让他感到宁静幸福，也让他日夜魂牵梦绕。

像是沐浴在阳光与海风之中，金钟云刚刚被酒局吵到的些许头痛也得到了缓解。转头看看一旁睡得像小孩子一样的美人，金钟云叹了口气，这是少有独属他的美好时光，他很知足。

“到你家了，希澈哥。”金钟云推了推金希澈，美人乜斜着眼睛看他，羽扇一样的睫毛细碎了霓虹光影，明明为了送金希澈回家滴酒未沾，金钟云的心却像落入琼浆玉液，醉的酥酥麻麻。

把美人搂起拽出车，感受到美人身躯火一样滚烫。喝醉了的人都没有骨头一样东倒西歪变成一摊烂泥，金希澈软软地把自己身体都搁在金钟云身上，烫的金钟云呼吸都急促起来。

再温暖的味道，当它汹涌来袭的时候，都变得十分呛人刺鼻。太浓了，两人身体粘在一起之后，那味道的像是打碎了一瓶海洋风的香水，刺激得他头皮发麻。当金钟云把金希澈放进床铺里时候，他突然意识到，或许金希澈这是，发情了。

alpha一直是高高在上的支配者，大多数时候，只有omega被保留着促进繁衍的发情期，在发情期时候满脑子想的都是alpha性交，被精液灌满肚子。

不过罕见的，偶尔也会有alpha，在身体不适或者压力过大的时候，会有那么一两次的发情期。金钟云虽不会被金希澈的信息素影响，但如今海风味道几乎把自己的肺都洗刷了个遍，他也能明白金希澈这来势汹汹的情潮有多激烈。

“我去帮你买抑制剂。”金钟云低头嘱咐，眼中却全是金希澈被放大的脸庞，偷亲一口？这是他唯一一个机会，金钟云按捺下狂跳不止的心脏，轻轻地在金希澈的脸颊上印了个唇印。

没想到金希澈却突然睁大了眼睛，一双平日里比嘴还会说话的美目此刻像是原始的野兽，冷血残酷地审视了眼前的猎物几眼，一下把人拽到自己怀里，紧紧按在自己胸口上，啃咬上刚刚贴上自己脸颊的柔软唇肉。

短暂的愣神之际，金钟云感觉灼热的舌已经探入自己口中，霸占了口腔原本的空间，强缠上金钟云的软舌。

金钟云觉得自己像是落入夏日的海水中一样，咸涩，温暖，浸透，无法呼吸。口中的灼热一直烧到心口，吸入鼻腔里都是咸暖的气息，霸道地挤掉了所有的氧气，让他的大脑一片空白。

徒劳地试图挣脱金希澈的怀抱，却激怒了一个发情期享美味猎物的alpha，金希澈翻身将人按在床上。看了一眼还没反应过来的人，再次加深了那个吻。这次吻的缠绵，却又带着不容反抗的气势，强硬地搔过口腔的每个角落，连舌尖都被吸吮的有些酸麻。

金钟云虽然是个beta，却也会有正常的情动反应，更何况被自己倾慕已久的alpha压在床铺里亲吻，心里不禁痒痒的，没一会儿便感觉到胯下开始变得硬挺，也感觉到了金希澈的性器火热的贴在自己两腿之间，有意无意地摩蹭起了他的私处。

alpha征服成功之后便是享用猎物的时候，几下褪下两人的衣裤。金钟云一个beta虽不像omega那般瘦弱，但是在发情期的alpha手里就是一只毫无反抗能力的小鸡崽。

屁股突然剧烈疼痛，金钟云感觉自己就在砧板上的肉，被狠狠劈开。两腿间钻心地疼，金钟云几乎瞬间就落了眼泪。

alpha那边也被未经开发的后穴夹的生疼，一瞬间清醒了一点点，抽出性器弯下身子凑近那个洞口，闻到甜腥的味道以后像是原始动物的渴望被唤醒，伸出舌尖舔舐着伤口。

金钟云觉得屁股的钝痛有所缓解，取而代之的是一种伤口被杀菌的轻微刺痛。而且，自己喜欢的那个人，正低头舔舐着自己的私处，想推开却被按住胯骨死死钉在床上。

金钟云被舔的酥麻，后穴一点点柔软，穴口处随着舌尖扫过一阵阵紧缩，引诱着异物的入侵。舌头的软，一点点在肠道内被感知到，灵活地探索着肠壁内的小小凸起。

等到金钟云彻底软了身子放松下来，那里的湿热一下子消失，换上了硬物一下子捅入。

是了，alpha刚刚的体贴，不过是为了更好的征服索取。金钟云心里一苦涩，却也来不及多想，alpha做的毫不留情，他很快去了一次，接着下身一次次射精又站立，但alpha却一次都没去，而且一点不觉得累地挺着腰。

要死了，身体已经极其疲惫，却还是被腹部的热一点点消耗尽力气。后穴早就又麻又痛，估计已经alpha磨的充血。前面更是，精液一次比一次稀。不过这次感觉更为强烈，金钟云有些不好的预感，接着后穴一阵难以克制的收缩，金钟云一个白眼翻过去感觉一阵眩晕。

金希澈也受不住，本身beta的后穴就不如omega顺滑弹性大，金希澈每捅一下再带出些深处的肠液，爽的早就忘乎所以，这刚刚的干性高潮更是让他再也坚持不住，泄到了里面。

金钟云觉得觉得身体里一阵热流，然后金希澈倒在他的身上，两人胸膛贴在一起，金钟云被压得不太舒服，但是一偏头就闻到金希澈的信息素，仿佛两人刚刚是在热辣辣的沙滩上缠绵，两人肚皮之间是金钟云的精液有些已经有些干涸，又黏又涩，像被海水打湿了皮肤。

好痛，好困，金钟云闭上眼睛睡觉前只有一个念头，为什么金希澈那么白，显得自己的小麦肤色好黑啊……


End file.
